


The Entire Galaxy is in Your Eyes

by starchaser22



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, In a park, Iris is a good friend, M/M, Making Out, because why not i guess, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Hal takes Barry out for their first date.Featuring: Iris being a great friend, Italian buffets, and an all-too-perfectly located tree.Edit: Thanks to the wonderful GLORIAW, this fic is now availablein Chinese!





	The Entire Galaxy is in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in january, forgot all about it, just found it in my files again, and decided to finish it. hopefully it's not awful?

 

Barry Allen, fastest man alive and infamous speedster known as “The Flash,” was freaking out.

In just ten minutes, he had his first date with Hal Jordan, intergalactic space cop and long-time best friend. They’ve known each other for years. Hell, they’ve lived through each other’s deaths, so why is Barry so nervous?

“If you change one more time, I’m going to make you wear that ugly Christmas sweater you ended up with at last year’s White Elephant,” Iris told him, looking over Barry’s current outfit. He had gone through his entire wardrobe and back again, searching for something to wear. Freaking out to the point of oblivion, he eventually surrendered and called Iris over to help. “Honestly, you’ve looked fine in everything you’ve shown me so far.”

“But Iris, I don’t want to look fine. I want Hal to look at me and go, ‘damn, you look great tonight, but you know what would make you look better? If you were naked.’”

“ _Barry,_ oh my _god,_ ” Iris stifled a laugh. “He literally timed how fast you could eat two hundred boxes of cheerios last week. If he still wants to go on a date with you after that, I think you can wear anything you’d like.”

“Okay, rude.” Barry peeked around the corner in the mirror. He was currently wearing khaki dress pants with a light blue colored shirt and navy sweater vest. Iris repeatedly told him that he looked okay, but something just didn’t feel right.

“Maybe I’m nervous because I know him so well,” Barry proposed, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “Maybe he will see me and go, ‘I’ve seen him look better.’”

“He won’t do that!” Iris insisted, standing up to walk over and smooth over the wrinkles in Barry’s dress shirt. “Hal has liked you for this long, and I don’t think the color of your socks is going to change anything.”

Barry sighed, bending to slip on his shoes. “I guess you’re right.”

“Plus, you aren’t running late for once,” Iris teased, smiling. “I think he will be very impressed.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Hal Jordan has traveled across the universe, been lost in the middle of space, faced the end of the world more than once, but he’s never been as nervous as he is right now.

Standing outside of Barry’s apartment, he felt the automatic need to shield himself, do something to counter how open and vulnerable he felt, which was ridiculous. Barry’s his best friend, had been for a long time, and they knew everything about each other.

Truth be told, Hal hadn’t been on a date in well over a year. Aside from the occasional meaningless fling, he had decided that relationships were too much. Hal was too busy dashing around the galaxy to worry about getting home in time for dinner with the parents.

Which is why this was so great. Barry already knew about Hal, about all of Hal. He knew about his father’s death, the betrayals with Sinestro and Carol, and, most of all, his extraterrestrial adventures. Barry’s his best friend, and they know everything about each other.

Hal continued to stare down the door. If all of the above was true, then why was he so nervous? It was no different than all the other times he and Barry had gone out to eat. Yet, Hal found himself taking in a shaky breath as he reached to knock.

There was a few seconds of a gap (in which Hal definitely _did not consider running_ ), before Iris opened the door.

“Hey! Sorry, I know you weren’t expecting to see me,” She stammered out, quick to explain herself, “Barry was really nervous and wanted me to help him get ready. He should be right here he’s just-” Iris paused, looking behind her to see that Barry was nowhere in sight, then muttering to herself as she began to hound towards Barry’s room, “God, if that boy went to change again, I’ll kick his ass so hard he’ll circle around the multiverse and land back here so I can-”

“Iris!” Barry yelled, speeding out from his bedroom. He stopped in front of her, whispering something Hal couldn’t quite understand before they parted and Barry walked over to him.

“Sorry about her,” He apologized, face flushed with embarrassment, “She gets… She’s _Iris_.” Barry waved his hands around, attempting to convey the intended meaning.

Hal chuckled, suddenly feeling much less nervous. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve always liked Iris.”

“Oh? Why don’t you take her on the date, then,” Barry teased, stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind him. “Come on, I don’t even see flowers. What type of relationship is this?”

Hal tried not to notice how his heart fluttered at the word “relationship” as he closed his eyes, focusing his willpower to manifest in a single rose.

“Hal!” Barry laughed, taking the light-construct and pretending to smell it. “You’re so sweet, you shouldn’t have!”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The date was nice; Hal had taken Barry to an all-you-can-eat Italian buffet. The two of them were way too dressed up for the venue, but neither minded much.

“So, _dear,_ what do you like to do for fun?” Hal teased, watching Barry engulf three servings of ravioli at mostly-human speed.

Barry smiled smugly. “I don’t do much. Honestly, I don’t get out much, aside from work. People always tell me I should work out more, but,” Barry rested his chin on his knuckles, batting his eyelashes as he gently nudged Hal’s foot under the table, “I’m not a fan of running.”

Hal let out a full, meaningful laugh before playing along. “Me too, I never get out of the house. Sometimes I want to get out of town, but it’s really just a waste of time.”

The whole dating-thing between them really should have been awkward, but it wasn’t, despite the initial concerns. Like, for as long as they’ve been friends, one would think that a more intimate setting might have been uncomfortable. However, sitting there, ankles crossed underneath the table, Hal couldn’t have felt more relaxed. He reached his hand across to place it on Barry’s, not breaking conversation or eye contact.

But then the tips of Barry’s ears started turning pink, and Hal’s stomach started doing acrobatics at the sight of this adorable, absolutely _beautiful_ man before him. Barry Allen, The Flash, his best friend, his current _date_ for the evening.

How did Hal get so lucky?

They kept up idle chit-chat throughout their meal, arguing about who would pay the check until Barry pulled the whole, “do you even have an address on this planet anymore?” and he caved.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The restaurant sat on the outskirts of a park, so after they finished eating, Hal had insisted they take a walk.

The park was beautiful. Long, winding stone paths, green grass poking through the cracks, with twinkling lights in the bushes. There was the occasional lamppost or perfectly placed tree, blocking the silhouette of a full moon. It wasn’t completely dark out yet, a soft glow hovering above the horizon.

Hal spared a glance at Barry, at his _date_ , and couldn’t help how all the air flew from his lungs. There was a soft, red glow along the edges of his face, eyes somehow shining an even brighter blue in the darkness. Between the lighting from the bushes and nearby lamppost, it gave the illusion of a halo wrapped around that beautiful blond head of hair.

He reached across, feeling for Barry’s thin fingers, slowly wrapping them in his own.

 _Okay, I can do this,_ Hal reassured himself. _I’m Harold-freaking-Jordan. Space cop and fighter of intergalactic drama. The first Green Lantern of Earth. The williest willer who ever willed._

But then Barry _looked_ at him.

It felt like electricity, shooting up and down his spine. His stomach began doing backflips, heat rising in his chest. All traces of coherent thought are gone, and oh god, Hal doesn’t think they will _ever_ come back.

“Hi,” Barry says, but it’s less like a word and more like a harsh exhale. His smile is soft and warm, like hot cocoa with extra marshmallows and whipped cream, and Hal remembers how Barry would always make _that exact drink for him_ whenever he came back from long winter missions. His mind floods with images of Barry, snuggled up on the couch with his bright Green Lantern blanket (Hal has a matching Flash one, of course).

Barry turns, entire body facing him. He folds their other hands together, refusing to break eye contact. They’re still a few inches apart, but to Hal, it’s much too far. He wants so badly to surge forward, lock mouths, nip at Barry’s lower lip- _god,_ he wants all of it, but can’t bring himself to move.

Hal had always used words like “adorable” and “gorgeous” to describe Barry, but right now, the only phrase on his mind is “hot as hell.” There’s a soft glow illuminating all the corners and edges, shadows cast across his friend’s - no, his _date’s_ face.

But then his date is moving closer, too slow yet _far_ too fast, and all Hal has time to think about is how he can see the reflection of the entire galaxy in Barry’s eyes.

Their lips meet, softly, tentatively. Hal’s brain is far too hazy and dazed to react, but then Barry pulls away, frowning, and that is _not_ okay.

Hal leans down, tips his head to the side, and moves.

The first time, it had felt magical. A few brief seconds of fairytales and destiny. As for the second time? Fucking _intoxicating_.

Their lips move perfectly in sync, and Hal half-heartedly wonders if it’s possible to get drunk from kissing, because that’s exactly what this feels like, but then Barry’s reaching up, arms stretching across Hal’s neck. He runs his fingers across the ends of Hal’s hair, and _god_ , he loves those hands. Loves the way they feel against his skin, how they fit into his own. The Flash ring graces across his bare neck, just for a brief second, and he _shivers._

Hal stretches his arms across Barry’s torso, wrapping them tight around his waist as he pulls the two of them closer.

He can feel Barry trying to pry past his lips, so he opens, flicking his own tongue against the speedster’s teeth, and Hal swears he _vibrates._

“Barry…” He exhales, not moving away to speak. “You’re so…” he dares to move his hands a little lower, sliding over the curve of Barry’s ass, making him yelp. “Perfect.”

There it is again, the vibrating. “Tell me more,” Barry whispers, bringing one hand forward to cup Hal’s face. He presses a quick kiss against his cheek. “Tell me everything.”

“ _Oh_ my _god,_ Barry,” Hal is all but a trembling mess beneath the hands of this wonderful, extraordinary man. “You’re so _perfect,_ so _beautiful.”_ He leaves more and more kisses across his face; his cheek, his jawline, his nose. “So selfless, heroic.” Barry places a kiss below his ear before nibbling on the lobe. “With your gorgeous hands, and your gorgeous mouth-” He began doing something amazing with his tongue, and Hal lost all ability to form complete sentences. “Barry…”

But then he was being pushed against a nearby tree, Barry’s hands on either side of his face as he was kissed senseless. The only rational thought his brain could produce was, “more,” so he slid his hands down to Barry’s thighs - those sweet, _sweet_ runner’s thighs - and lifts him up. Said thighs wrap around Hal’s waist with a death grip, refusing to let go (and Hal’s perfectly okay with that).

Somewhere, towards the back of his mind, Hal is aware that they are still in a public place and should probably move somewhere else.

But then Barry moans into Hal’s mouth and he never wants to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a cute first date, but instead it turned into them making out in a park. dont know how that happened but ok  
> shout out to binarycoronary from the superbat discord for indirectly supplying me with the motivation to finish this
> 
> EDIT: so i did the math and 200 boxes of cheerios is 252000 calories and about 72 pounds. in case you were wondering


End file.
